The invention concerns a dispenser head with a delivery channel for delivering products, such as foams, for example, shaving cream or gel, self-foaming products, and other products that can be applied with a pressurized system, from a conventional pressurized dispensing container, wherein the dispenser head is mounted on the delivery valve of the dispensing container and opens the delivery valve of the dispensing container when external mechanical pressure applied to the dispenser head causes its upper part to tilt about a center of rotation, so that the product flows under pressure out of the delivery valve and into the delivery channel and is discharged from the dispenser head through the delivery hole of the delivery channel.
A disadvantage of previously known dispensers or dispenser heads of this type is that after use and after the tilted upper part has returned to its initial position, the still pressurized product remaining in the delivery channel continues to emerge in small amounts from the delivery hole of the dispenser head, despite the fact that the delivery valve is already closed. This undesired and uncontrolled continued release of the product then gets the dispenser head and, if present, the protective cap dirty.